


Of Halcyon Days and Homosexual Happenings (And Also Hammocks)

by Misty_Iris



Category: Original Work
Genre: (it's not mentioned here but Adam is very ace), Alliterative Title, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Did I mention there was fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hammocks, Kinda, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Present Tense, Sleeping Together, hand holding, there's a lot of fluff, theyre gay harold, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Iris/pseuds/Misty_Iris
Summary: Two boys on a warm summer evening, hanging out and being absurdly sweet.Technically in the same universe as my last work, but can definitely be read alone and we're jumping about wildly in the timeline anyways. Let me know if something doesn't make sense.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Of Halcyon Days and Homosexual Happenings (And Also Hammocks)

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Them accidentally (or purposefully) dozing off in a hammock together as the sun sets and the air cools down._

“Adam.”

“Adam.”

“ _ Adam _ .”

The third time, the boy known as Adam glances up from the ground, eyebrows raised as he looks at the person who was calling his name. “Yes, schatzi?”

Tomás’ ears redden, but he keeps eye contact. “I wanna show you something.”

Adam stands, as he does so letting his hands brush against the flowers he was tending to. “Where?” he asks, and Tomás holds out a hand. Adam takes it, relishing in the easy way his fingers slide together with Tomás': a perfect fit. 

It’s been four months since their first kiss and Adam is still in awe that his best friend likes him; still in awe that he can call this amazing boy his boyfriend.

A soft smile appears on Tomás’ face and he ducks his head, as if embarrassed. Adam must’ve been staring. Unlike before, Adam isn’t embarrassed that he was caught. He smiles back, running a thumb along the back of Tomás’ hand.

“Follow,” Tomás says, squeezing Adam’s fingers and tugging slightly. Adam follows, gaze on Tomás as he is led out of the backyard and across the street.

When they get to Tomás’ own backyard, Tomás stops. “Close your eyes,” he says, and when Adam takes a second to process that, he finds himself with hands over his eyeballs. 

“Close them,” Tomás repeats, and Adam does. Tomás’ hands are so close to Adam’s eyes that Adam is sure the brush of eyelashes as his eyelids lower can be felt.

“Good.” Tomás sounds excited, the kind of excited that leads to bouncing on his toes. Adam only knows he isn’t in fact doing this because his hands are still. “Now,” Tomás says, “Take a few steps forward.”

Adam does, and silently he wonders what it is Tomás is going to show him. A plant? He hadn’t seen anything new.

“It’s a surprise,” Tomás says, as if he knows what Adam is thinking. Adam feels the brush of lips against his cheek, then the hands are removed. He keeps his eyes closed, just in case.

He can hear Tomás walking on the grass to a point a few feet in front of him. Then the sound stops and there is a slight creaking sound. Adam’s brow furrows, but he doesn’t lift his eyelids.

Tomás speaks, and the smile is clear in his voice. “Look!”

Adam opens his eyes.

And stares.

Tomás is sitting in a hammock that has been hung between the two trees. The hammock is swinging slightly, Tomás’ legs not quite long enough to reach the ground. Above him, leaves are rustling in the wind. That same wind is gently caressing Tomás’ hair, causing it to shift and move across his face.

The more Adam looks, the more he sees. The ropes and knots supporting Tomás are well done, but they’re clearly handmade. The ground just before the hammock is slightly worn down, like the hammock has been used for at least a few days. And Tomás is gazing at him with a smile on his lips and a look in his eyes that Adam has seen more and more of the past four months.

“This is amazing,” Adam says, voice just loud enough to carry to Tomás.

Somehow, Tomás’ smile gets happier. “I know, right?” He makes a beckoning gesture and points next to him. Adam realizes that his boyfriend isn’t centered on the hammock – there’s space beside him for another person. For Adam.

Sitting is a little awkward – the hammock shifts and dips when more weight is put on it. Eventually Adam gets it right, and ends up pressed into Tomás’ side for his trouble.

Tomás releases a breath, resting his head on Adam’s shoulder. “We made hammocks in Craft Club at school,” he says, and Adam puts an arm around his shoulders. “There was only enough rope for a few, though. We’re going to show ‘m off at the Art Show.”

“That’s in May, yeah?” Adam asks, because he remembers things.

“Mhm.”

Tomás sounds sleepy and he’s leaning against Adam more than is probably necessary. Adam – carefully, as to not fall out – maneuvers them both so they’re lying horizontally. It’s probably not the best way to lie on a hammock, but it lets Tomás put his head on Adam’s chest, and that’s worth any discomfort.

With his arm around Tomás, Adam can feel Tomás’ chest moving; the minute expansion and contraction as he breathes slowly. Nearly subconsciously, Adam finds his own breathing matching his boyfriend. Carefully, he moves his hand up Tomás’ body, fingers skimming along cloth and skin until they curl into Tomás’ hair.

As Adam begins to card his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, Tomás lets out a soft sound and presses his body closer. “Love you,” he whispers, already half-asleep.

Adam smiles. “Love you too, schatzi.” Tomás’ breathing is quick to slow and even out. Adam presses a kiss to his hair and closes his eyes. They’ll regret sleeping out here later, when the temperature drops and their choice of shorts and t-shirts comes back to bite them, but in the moment? Adam can’t find it in him to care. Tomás is the last thing on his mind before he slips into his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Schatzi: German word meaning 'treasure'. Somewhat like calling a person 'darling' in English. 
> 
> Also, I know that having a character only be asexual by word of god isn't great, but I swear he's in-universe ace at other points. I just haven't published those. Thank you for reading, I hope you have a glorious day.


End file.
